


Somebody Else

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after breaking off their engagement, Draco and Hermione find themselves torn between wanting nothing to do with one another and wanting nothing but each other. With Ron patiently waiting for her to return to him, Hermione has to decide what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from starrnobella (go check out her works!) and The 1975’s song ‘Somebody Else’. Written for #SoOverYouSaturday over at Hermione’s Haven (18+ Only). I hope you enjoy because I could not get it out of my head quick enough once it took root! Please leave a comment when you’re done reading! Also, you can follow me on tumblr at xxdustnight88! Thank you! xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: Freshly Mown Grass, Spearmint Toothpaste, New Parchment, “This has not been one of my better plans”.

 

_Somebody Else_

Unclenching her hands from his blonde locks, Hermione shivered as she rolled from his hips, the coolness of the air contrasting against her heated body. Lying next to him, she tried to get her breathing under control, eyes falling closed to block out the stark light of the day. She heard the rustling of the sheets as he stirred to face her—felt his fingers trail up her thigh and over her taut stomach, before moving to wrap loosely around her wrist. Heart racing, she opened her eyes gradually, only to find his grey orbs focusing intently on her face.

“Draco—”

“Tell me it’s a lie, that what I heard was a rumor. An insipid _rumor_ made up by the _Prophet_ to sell more papers.”

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she finally rolled onto her side, effectively breaking the contact he had with her wrist. His cold eyes flickered downwards briefly before returning to her face, something flashing in them that Hermione wasn’t sure she was willing to admit she saw. How to tell him that it was officially over now? That the whirlwind romance they’d partaken in was nothing but a chapter of the past? Smoothing the indentation her teeth left on her lip with the tip of her tongue, she inhaled sharply, reaching out to brush the hair from his forehead. Her hand stalled when he flinched, his blonde eyebrows coming together angrily.

“It’s—it’s true,” she breathed, averting her gaze. “All of it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Granger.”

Surging from the bed, _their_ bed, Draco began grabbing his clothing from where the articles were discarded on the floor. Watching with a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hermione sat up, wrapping the pale blue sheet around her body as she did so. Neither said anything else until he was fully dressed, wrinkles having set in over the past two hours and disturbing his usually pristine appearance. He turned his back to her then, hand raking halfway through his rumpled hair before pausing, tugging at the roots.

“This was supposed to be easy,” he said, and she chose to ignore the way his voice cracked ever so slightly. “We fell out of love...you gave back the ring...we go our separate ways.”

“Did you really think it would be so easy to forget what we had, though?”

“Yes.”

Her heart broke hearing the pain in his voice, and she clung tighter to the sheet wrapped around herself. “Oh, Draco…”

“Don’t,” he snapped, hands ripping from his hair as he whirled around to glare at her, finger pointed in her direction. “Don’t give me that pitying tone, Granger. I don’t need that from you of all people. _You_ did this. _You_ wanted to end our engagement.”

“It wasn’t working!” She flinched at the harshness of her own voice, hating the way it made her feel inside. “We weren’t working...somewhere along the way our love; it changed.”

“What are you talking about? I never stopped loving you, Granger. Never.” When she hesitated, he took a deliberate step forward, eyes narrowed suspiciously. His next words were spoken with a quiet fury. “Spit it out.”

“I—there...there was somebody else.”

Hermione watched as his whole demeanor changed, chest deflating as he stepped backwards, away from her. It was swift, the way he changed personalities so impetuously. One second he was her Draco, broken and beautiful, and the next...he was Malfoy, stone-cold fury simmering in his steely eyes. He nodded once, then twice before stalking to the door, his hand gripping the frame until his knuckles were white.

“Fuck you, Granger. I’m out.”

She didn’t even shed a tear as he disappeared down the hallway, only blinking when the front door slammed shut. She’d already cried her tears for their broken relationship, back when she’d found somebody to take his place. She loved someone else now; it was as simple as that. Tumbling backward, she closed her eyes and tried to come up with a reason she was late meeting Ron. He’d been expecting her hours ago...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When she arrived in his fireplace, Ron was trimming the ends of his broomstick, the room smelling of wood polish and freshly mown grass. Unable to stop the smile from forming on her face when his blue eyes glanced up at her, she moved to sit beside him on the couch, dropping a gentle kiss to his freckled cheek. He hummed appreciatively, setting aside the broom to turn and kiss her more properly. When he sat back again, he gave her a once over, reaching out to take her hand.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” He tucked a stray curl of hers behind her ear, his fingers lingering at the base of her neck afterward.

She sagged into the worn leather of the couch, head tipping back to stare unseeingly at the white ceiling. “I’ve just seen him.”

“Malfoy, you mean?” His fingers slid around to the back of her head, tangling in her hair, now, and urging her to look at him. “How did it go?”

“Well…,” she trailed off, her cheeks growing pink with shame.

“Hermione, you didn’t…”

“I’m so sorry, Ron—he and I just have such a past, and our chemistry. It meant nothing.” Eyes burning with unshed tears, she pleaded with him to understand the situation, to understand there was nothing there.

“You can’t keep doing this, running back to him. We’re never going to go anywhere if you can’t let him go.” Disappointment laced his words, causing an aching to begin in the center of her chest and radiating outwards. “You told me you stopped loving him a long time ago, and that you loved me.”

“I do love you, Ron,” she admitted, shuffling closer to him and bringing her fingers up to trail along his jaw. “You were my first love, and my last.”

“I love you too,” he murmured before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I just wish you never loved him. I hate thinking about you with somebody else.”

“Then don’t, alright? Think about you, me, and our future together.” In an attempt to forget Draco, Hermione swung her leg up and around, moving with the momentum so that she was straddling Ron. Lacing her fingers together behind his head, she leaned forward until their mouths were breaths apart. Staring into his cerulean eyes, she brushed her lips against his tentatively at first, but when his eyelids fluttered closed, she added more force.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Hermione ground her hips into his, eliciting a moan that reverberated from his chest and into her own. As his hands came up to grip her hips, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to trace along his teeth and tongue. He tasted faintly of spearmint toothpaste and entirely of sugar quills. Smiling against his lips, she decided not to scold him for dipping into her treats, for now at least.

With their kissing intensifying, Hermione found herself forgetting Draco, Ron’s trepidations, and even herself. Sliding her hands down over Ron’s shoulders and muscular chest, she paused only to undo the fastening of his trousers before dipping her hand inside. The groan he rewarded her with was enough to set her cheeks aflame. She stoked him slowly at first, but then decided she didn’t want to wait and hastened her pace. She freed his hardened length from its confines as he bunched her skirt around her waist.

Biting playfully at his swollen lips, she positioned him at her opening before sinking down, filling herself completely. Throwing her head back, she began riding him, hands braced on his shoulders. Ron’s fingers dug into her hips with enough force to bruise her sensitive skin. Sex with Ron was easy; it was natural. He always made her feel wanted, loved even. Sex with Draco was...a different story entirely.

She clenched her walls deliciously around his pumping cock, knowing she’d never last long, especially after her earlier activities back at her own flat. Forcing thoughts of blonde hair and grey eyes from her mind, Hermione focused on the here and now, calling out Ron’s name as he rubbed circles around her clit. She came apart easily, the orgasm taking her breath away.

When he came a few short moments later, he pulled her down hard as he emptied himself inside of her. When she opened her eyes, she was almost surprised to see his red hair and blue eyes. He planted heated kisses along her jaw and neck, forcing her eyes to fall closed again. Yes, being with Ron was easy, and she loved him...needed him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sex with Draco was…it was....

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned as Draco slammed into her core from behind. Her hands gripped the sink as he roughly brought her closer and closer to that edge she craved for a second time. How did this even happen? How did she go from dancing with Ron one minute to fucking Draco in the loo at the Ministry's annual New Year’s Eve gala? She’d been on her way to use the loo when he’d pulled her into the room and sealed the door, tightly.

Then, he proceeded to drop to his knees before her, forcing her dress upwards so that she had to hold it in place. Only then did he begin devouring her slit with his hot tongue. She shivered even now remembering moments before when he’d fucked her with his tongue, adding two fingers to stroke lazily inside her, his nose bumping against her clit. She’d had to bite her lip until it bled to keep from screaming aloud.

Now, she dropped her head forward, curls cascading around her face as she panted wantonly over the sink. Her intricate and expensive up-do was ruined, Draco having tangled his hand in it when she'd dropped to her knees to return the favor of his oral feast. He’d almost come in her mouth when she met his eyes with her own, but instead he’d pulled up away from his slick length to bend her over the sink.

So here they were now, the coil in her belly tightening to the brink of madness as he continued to fuck her forcefully from behind. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist to hold her in place found its way to pinch her nipples through the sheer material of her gown, and she was lost. Her orgasm hit her like a train, lights flashing behind closed eyelids as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her trembling form. He came after her, his hips stuttering as he slowly came to a stop and moved away from her body.

Their heavy, uneven breathing the only sound in the room, they separated and attempted to right their gala attire. When Hermione opened her mouth to say something, anything, he held up his hand, clearly not wanting to hear anything from her. She didn't even know what she’d planned on saying, if she were honest. Biting her lip, she nodded at him and exited the room once he’d used his wand to remove whatever charms were in place.

An hour later, her hand intertwined with Ron’s as he led her to the exit, she caught Draco’s eye. His brow furrowed as he glared at them, and it was as if he was looking through her. She knew he hated seeing her leave with somebody else, but there was nothing to be done about it now. They were over, despite the few times they’d hooked up over the past six months. Weren’t they?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pacing in the living room of her flat, Hermione ran a hand through her curls, trying to figure out what to do next. She’d spent the past week fighting with herself, over whether or not she and Ron would work, or if she should just cut ties with Draco entirely. If every time she saw him, they fell into each other’s arms, then Ron was right, there was no future for the two of them.

She loved Ron.

She loved Draco.

Now, she just had to decide what to do next.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to imagine how she would feel if she saw either of them with somebody else. She put herself into their shoes, allowing her emotions to fill her up to the point where it became hard to breathe. Gasping, her eyes flew open, and she staggered to the desk under her window.

She knew what she had to do. She’d made her choice.

“This has not been one of my better plans,” she muttered to herself, swiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks.

Grasping for a quill and spare bit of new parchment Hermione quickly penned a note before sending it off with the owl perched outside her window. She only hoped it wasn’t too late, that she hadn’t waited too long to do what was needed.

Once the owl was out of sight, lost in the darkness of the night, she grabbed frantically for her jacket, pulling it on hurriedly. Opening the door, she stepped out into the night, the crisp winter air making her sinuses tingle. Fighting back nervous tears, she _apparated_ out of sight, reappearing in front of a barred door. Tentatively, she raised her hand, knuckles echoing loudly in the quiet around her. Waiting, she tapped her boot clad foot lightly against the doorstop until she finally heard movement from beyond. Biting her lip, she held her breath as the door was thrown open, a soft light spilling out to shatter the darkness. Stepping forward, she tumbled into the waiting arms, burying her herself in his familiar embrace.

Miles away, fingers trembled as they read the tearstained words she’d hastily written…

_ I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, but there is somebody else. _


End file.
